


Night of Magic: One Last Time

by SynchronicityRose



Series: NATM Series [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan thought things would finally be calm after the defeat of Kahmunrah. That he and Ahkmenrah could start a somewhat 'normal' relationship with each other. He should have known better than that. When Ahkmenrah's tablet goes awry and loses the power it holds, Nathan, Larry and Nicky fear this may be the end for their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omnious Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the final trilogy! I'm gonna be honest here...watched Secrets of The Tomb again and it still gets me every time .///. Not to mention the fact Robin Williams had passed such a great actor and he sounded like a good guy to from all I've heard about him. Loved the little tribute for him and Mickey Roony at the end of the film. 
> 
> Bless them both.

Two years had gone by in but a blur.

Nathan had graduated high school some months after the incidents occurred with Ahkmenrah’s brother Kahmunrah and, much to his parent’s disappointment-well his mother’s more so than his father’s-began to work as a night guard’s assistant for Larry Daley. Remembering Jedediah’s words back at the Smithsonian museum, Nathan realized maybe he should stand up to his parents after all.

He sat down with them one night shortly after his graduation ceremonies ended and told them of what he really wanted to do with his life. I’ll leave you to imagine his mother’s reaction on that. Nathan’s father, Yuhan however was more than supportive of his son’s decision to work at the museum.

“Larry’s a good friend of mine, Sujin,” Yuhan calmly told his wife that night. “You know Nathan loves that museum: I know you want what is best but maybe this is that thing that will be best for him.”

And that was the end of that. Now moving on to present day.

“I don’t know what’s going on with Nicky lately,” Larry stated with a huff as they walked up the steps to the museum. Twilight had approached them creating hues of blues and pinks in the gradually darkening skies, the air growing colder by the minute. “He’s been acting really strange lately.”

Nathan let out a chuckle, clapping his companion on the shoulder grinning assuring at him. “You mean like a typical teenager? C’mon Larry, Nicky’s a good kid: So he threw a wild party. Kind of normal behavior.”

“But he’s being more rebellious then normal! I don’t remember you ever acting like that or your siblings. Oh yeah. How’d your folks react by the way about your career choice?” Larry asked him, pushing open the doors.

Nathan took a moment to let everything just sink in as he entered the beautiful building that had become a second home to him before speaking once more to the night guard laughing sheepishly. “Ha. Well…I don’t think I have to explain how mom felt. And dad, bless his heart, told her basically it’s my decision to make.”

When the sun finally sets over the New York skyline, Larry locks up the entryways as Nathan gets into his own uniform. “Alright,” the older night guard exclaims, grinning at his teenage companion. “Let’s get to work.”

“You got it boss.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

By day, Dexter was a cute, stuffed Capuchin monkey that the visitors would ogle and dote over at how ‘cute’ he was. But Larry and Nathan both knew…knew all too well just what a little trouble-maker the mischievous monkey in all actuality was. Why, he had been so bad on some occasions that Teddy himself called him ‘The Fuzzy Devil’s Spawn’ or something close to it.

“DEXTER! Dexter, come on: Hand over my keys right now ya little…” Nathan let out slews of curses as he chased after the monkey who was making a beeline down one of the halls. The Capuchin ran in and out through some of the exhibits legs, some being a couple of Victorian era ladies whom squealed at the feeling of Dexter crawling underneath their long dresses in which Nathan apologized for his behavior. “Sorry ladies: I promise I’ll control him soon alright?” He said, running past the appalled women.

Larry’s voice soon started to crackle in through the walkie-talkie. _“Nathan! Nate did you catch that little bastard yet?!”_

“I’m right on his tail Larry! Where are you?”

_“Situations not looking good kid. Repeat: Not looking good! We’ve lost Jedediah!”_

“What?! Damn…he was a good man. Oct’s gonna be crushed.”

_“My young liege! Please avenge Jedediah for me: He keeps going on that he will not make it! Catch that little rodent on my behalf!”_

Nathan chuckled through the walkie talkie, telling Octavius that everything will be fine in the end. “Just leave things to me sir! I’ve got this! Over and out.”

Then he heard it.

That dreaded, fowl chattering laugh that just made his skin crawl. Whipping his head up, he could see his target standing just in front of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. A cheeky monkey grin creeping up on his face, holding up Nathan’s keys waving them around mockingly.

“Alright. This is the end of the line for you…ya damn dirty ape,” Nathan replies, walking slowly and carefully as Dexter takes a few steps back. The Anubis guards block the monkey however by putting their spears in a cross like shape preventing him from escaping. “You’ve caused everyone so much pain and suffering. Took Jedediah away from us…now you’re going to pay.”

“Dexter. Come.”

At the familiar, serious tone of Ahkmenrah’s voice, the Capuchin’s head perks up instantly to see the Pharaoh just now entering his exhibits area. Kneeling on the floor, he makes a cooing sort of sound motioning Dexter to hand him the keys which the Capuchin eventually does. Placing them in a bronze hand, hopping on the now chuckling Pharaoh’s shoulder tossing a relieved Nathan a grin.

“And THAT is how you catch a Capuchin, Nathaniel. Was there really a need for all that dramatic talk?” He teased, walking towards the teenager putting his keys back in his hand.

“Hey at least it made things more fun.” Nathan joked back, giving Dexter a firm look when Larry radioed in on him.

_“What’s the status man?”_

“Target has been acquired Larry. Repeat, target has been acquired.” A roar of cheers sounded in the background, even tiny ones emitting from Jedediah, Octavius and the other miniatures making Nathan and Ahkmenrah laugh at their reactions.

“Now,” Ahkmenrah stated in between his laughs, grinning coyly at the younger male. “Don’t I get something for helping you out?”

Nathan chuckled, placing his hand on the shoulder Dexter wasn’t on leans in and places his lips upon Ahkmenrah’s. Dexter hopped off his shoulder at that point, going off back to Larry and the others. Ahkmenrah cupped Nathan’s face in his hand, running his tongue along the younger’s bottom lip when something had happened.

Eyes widening in shock, Ahkmenrah pulled away from Nathan only to collapse into him. Panic ensued in the younger male instantly, setting them both on the ground carefully as possible leaning the Pharaoh against his lap. “Ahk? Ahk! What’s going on? What happened? Say something damn it!”

His heart pounded against his chest as he tried everything to wake him, slapping him on the cheek lightly a few times.

It took moments later, but Ahkmenrah’s gentle brown eyes eventually fluttered back open. Nathan sighed. “Oh thank Gods…are you alright now?”

With Nathan’s help, Nathan could practically feel the fear emitting from the older male’s body as he was told to bring him to his sarcophagus. Ordering the Anubis guards to let them pass, Ahkmenrah’s already paled face seemed to have become paler when he saw the Golden Tablet on the wall. “No…Nathaniel. I fear things are not alright.”

“I don’t understand what you,” Nathan began, eyes traveling from Ahkmenrah to the tablet when they to widened at what he was seeing. “…Mean.” He finished in a stunned whisper.

The once lovely gold tablet was now becoming a dark, ominous green shade. Out of every movie dealing with a curse or book he had read, Nathan knew that a sacred object becoming green was never a good sign. Never.

“Has this happened before?”

“No. Never.”

Nathan glances over at the tablet, a sick feeling in the very pit of his stomach as he traces over it. Fingertips just barely brushing the slab. Whatever it was that was happening, they didn’t like it. They didn’t like it one bit.

 

 


	2. Opening Night

After making sure Ahkmenrah was doing better than before, Nathan could now be seen pacing back and forth in front of Larry’s desk in the security office. “I’m telling you Larry,” he began. “Something’s…something’s really not right with Ahk’s tablet tonight. Has it ever been green before?”

“You know I’m not an expert in that field Nate,” Larry sighed folding his hands underneath his chin in thought. Although he may not show it on the outside, he himself was deeply concerned. More so of hearing the Pharaoh passing out. Not wanting to worry Nathan more, he himself noted a ‘strange’ behavior from the exhibits. Hell even Teddy, Sacagawea, Jedidiah and Octavius all had their ‘funky moments’. “Look: After the shows over tonight, I’ll talk to Ahk more about it.”

“Would you?” Nathan asked, looking with hope in his eyes.

“Geez. You’re still young, you shouldn’t be having all these worries.”

“But Larry this _is_ something to worry about!” Nathan shouted. Larry looked at him, stunned at how…fearful Nathan truly looked as of now.

Then it hit him. Hit him like a Mac truck going at fifty miles per hour down a long stretch of road. _Ahkmenrah…he’s worried about Ahk and the others. So that’s it. He’s scared. Scared that something will happen to the point they stop coming to life at night…_ Nathan tried not to show it but that’s what all the worry was about. Still, he tried again. “Nate. Look, I…I know about how you and Ahk feel for one another but nothing’s going to happen between you guys. And, even if something does happen. Maybe…maybe it’s for the best.”

“For the best? ‘For the _best?!”_ Larry swallowed and re-coiled those thoughts. Yes. Yes it was true. He DID feel ‘funny’ about Nathan and Ahkmenrah starting a relationship: The guy was a living corpse by day for Christ’s sake.

“I’m just saying,” Larry tried again, seeing as Nathan made an attempt to calm himself down. “Besides. Don’t you think it’s…it’s a little strange anyway? Dating a mannequin?”

And cue more anger.

Nathan laughed but it wasn’t out of humor, it was out of disbelief. Dry. “I knew it,” he muttered. “I knew you don’t approve of our relationship. But you know what…I don’t care. I don’t care, what anyone thinks. Now. We still have a few hours to sunrise, thanks for a ‘fantastic’ talk.”

“Nate wait I-I didn’t mean-!” He was cut off by the sound of the door slamming sighing heavily after. “That.” He finished, rubbing his aching temples leaning back in his chair staring blankly up at the ceiling. _Why can’t something go right for once?_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sleep had not agreed with Nathan tonight apparently.

Typically, it takes the average human at the most seven minutes before they fall into a peaceful slumber but it seemed that was not on Nathan’s side. So many things were swirling throughout the young man’s mind. One being why the hell Ahkmenrah’s tablet was acting so bizarre. It truly did frighten him seeing Ahkmenrah in such a state.

And the other was the ‘argument’ between him and Larry.

He knew the night guard was only showing his concern, having been like another father figure towards him and all. Yet at the same time he didn’t understand it at all. Ahkmenrah was a good guy. He wasn’t a trouble-maker, Nathan had known him practically since he was a child and the most important thing was the fact they truly loved one another.

After polishing his shoes, putting on the red tie, fixed the cuffs on his shirt he couldn’t help but grin at himself in the mirror of his apartment bathroom.

Grabbing his camera to take some photoshoots and such, he made sure his apartment door was locked only to stop and chat with one of the newer tenants, answering a question they asked before making his way out of the complex. Upon his decent down the stairs, he noticed Larry waiting for him at the banister. Dressed in an almost identical tuxedo.

The car ride to the museum was an uneventful one.

But, when they stepped out of the vehicle, Larry had beaten him to the punch. “Nate…Look. I…I’m sorry for what I said. Alright?” The older male sighed softly.

“You’re apologizing first?” Nathan asked, blinking in shock before lowering his head in shame. “I’m the one who should…I just. Things seemed to be going so well, after Kahmunrah that is and…I don’t know.”

Larry clapped a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll figure something out like I said alright?” Then a grin soon crosses over his face. “On a lighter note…man look at you. Ahk’s not going to take his eyes off you for a minute. Now. Should we get this thing started?”

A chuckle sounded from Nathan as he nodded, motioning Larry to lead the way. “After you kind sir.”

The minute they walked in, both tried forgetting about what had happened last night and the argument reminding the exhibits of what their lines were to be. Teddy and Sacagawea wandered up to them first.

“Nathan! Son, you look spiffy I must say.” The president said with genuine approval as did Sacagawea who nodded in agreement.

“Aw thanks Ted.” Nathan responded in a ‘humble’ tone but couldn’t help of liking the compliments.

“I do believe a certain Pharaoh is awaiting your arrival. Don’t you think you should go to him?” Sacagawea asked, doing her best to keep a straight face but he saw a little grin twitch its way over the Shoshone woman’s face making him chuckle and nod in understand.

When he passed by Jedidiah and Octavius, he paused the minute he sees them watching a video of adorable cats/kittens on YouTube almost making him laugh along with the miniatures. “Uh…guys I hate to break this up. But show’s about to start any minute now.”

“Aw we’re just having a little bit ‘o fun here, Teen Gigantor!” Jedidiah chortled.

“What’d we say about the ‘Gigantor’ stuff short stack?” Nathan asked, giving a playful roll of his eyes.

“I must say though my young liege,” Octavius cut in, giving a bow of respect. “You are dressed very fine tonight. Like a God I must say.”

“Nobody likes a kiss ass Oct.” Nathan replied with a teasing grin as Jedidiah snickered at the Roman general’s flushed expression. Speaking of those two, he noticed that they had apparently grown quite close over the past couple of years. Of course, it didn’t mean they held any ‘romantic’ interest in the other but something was in fact there.

Hearing footsteps approaching the trio, Nathan turned seeing Larry return with Ahkmenrah. The Pharaoh nearly halted in his tracks when he first saw the younger male, unsure of what to even say at first until Larry gave a roll of his eyes nudging him in the ribs to snap out of it. “You guys all set? Two minutes until show time.” He said.

Nathan nodded. “Yes sir: I think everyone’s finally good to go.”

“Excellent. I’ll see if Teddy and Sacagawea are still ready since they’re up first.”

The night guard shot one more glance at the couple, as if saying ‘I’m still keeping my eye on you two’ before going off in the other direction. “Knock ‘em dead Larry!” Nathan called out to him.

“Pardon?” Ahkmenrah asked, an adorable confused look gracing his face in which Nathan laughed softly at it giving him an assuring smile.

“Just a figure of speech Ahk.”

“I see…” The younger could feel his face burn as Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in with a teasing grin. Whispering in his ear. “Octavius is correct though. You really do look incredible. You always do.” He gives Nathan a kiss on the cheek then a quick one on the lips.

A shiver ran down Nathan’s spine at the contact. Pulling away from Ahkmenrah just a bit, he puts Octavius on one shoulder, Jedidiah on the other and winks at the trio.

“And let the show begin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue some Larry/Nathan/Ahk drama! X'3 ...Wait no not in a love triangle way either heh ^^; Anywho: This chapter's a little on the short side I do apologize for that. I was unsure whether or not to add the whole opening night thing but ultimately felt it wasn't really needed to be written about. 
> 
> Also: I know this might sound a little on the strange side, but would anyone like to see some Ahk/OC drabbles or one shots that somewhat center around the series? *blinks* What do you think? The thought has tempted me.


	3. Dancing And Green Tablets

To say that the show was a disaster would be an understatement. Everything had gone so well at first, but it’s always astounding how things can go wrong in such short time. All of the exhibits were ashamed of what had happened. They had no control over their thoughts or actions.

Nathan and Ahkmenrah were standing quietly on the sidelines, him leaning against the stair railing. He knew Ahkmenrah must be feeling awful over what happened, it didn’t take a genius to figure. Slipping his hand into his, the Pharaoh gave it a gentle squeeze in return welcoming Nathan’s comfort.

“What happened?” Larry asked, pacing around in front of the group. "I mean, you guys were acting really weird tonight."

“More than weird.” Nathan muttered. Oh he could only imagine the news hype over this event. He could just picture it on the headlines. There’s no way McPhee would go easy on him and Larry about this.

"Dolphins are one of the most peaceful animals in the world, Attila, and you hacked into the ice sculpture like it was going to rip your face off." Larry scolded the Hun leader, giving a shake of his head. “And in front of Regis to.”

“Regis Filbo?” Attila asked, sorrow clear on his face.

"Yeah, Reio Filbo.” Larry said, but when he focused on Teddy there was more than disappointment laced in his voice as he focused on him next. "And Teddy, you held a gun to my face, what's with that?"

"I don't know what came over me, Lawrence,” the President stated wringing his hands nervously while Sacagawea gave him soothing comfort. "Please forgive me, I wasn't myself."

The night guard let out a weary, exasperated sigh feeling his head begin to throb with an upcoming migraine. "Okay, just don't let it happen again. I mean, tonight was really weird.” He looked over at Nathan. “I need to head on home, get things sorted there. Nate can you-?”

“Not a problem, Larry. I can handle the clean-up session here.” Nathan assured him, giving a mock soldier salute.

“Can you not be a smart ass for once?” Larry retorted, giving him a stern glare. “Not after what happened tonight.”

“Oi, oi alright. Just get some sleep will you? We’re going to be in for hell tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.” Larry grumbled, about to take his leave. “See you guys tomorrow night.”

After making sure the night guard was out of ear shot, Nathan rubbed his hands together. “Now. Let’s get to work so we can watch a movie later…”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Once all the cleaning had been completed, Nathan sighed with utmost relief when he gets himself off the floor after scrubbing it and fixing the ruined speakers. His IPod had just skipped to the next song, a favorite of his actually.

Without realizing it, instead of humming he actually began singing along with the lyrics.

_I’m lost, where should I do? A small alleyway split into twelve ways Where can I go to meet you again? If it’s my destiny, if I can choose my destiny Even if I close my eyes and walk, I will choose the right path_

He did a little dance number with a broom earning a snicker from Jedidiah and chuckles from Octavius. Even Ahkmenrah grinned at his playful antics.

_The disappeared summer time_

_The summer time that your eyes shone upon me._

_I'm not just waiting, I'm waking to find you_

_The summer time that will come back to me_

_When the cold wind blows, I will close my eyes_

_What's the time? Summer time_

He spun his broom and dipped it as if he were dancing with a woman earning a laugh from Teddy and Sacagawea when he passed by them.

_The brown haired lady has left to find her own path_

_She has fallen in love again and she is happy_

_It's a story that has been re-written form the beginning_

_They say you can go to better places if you wear better shoes._

_So I won't stop_

_Until I find you_

Nathan eventually drop the broom before motioning everyone to join in on a little hustle he started. He and Octavius actually started to do a little duet at the last bit of the song.

_Will I find you wandering through strange times?_

_Is it still far? When I get scared, I smile for no reason_

_Have you forgotten about me?_

_I hope your time has stopped in mine_

_Slow the time, stop the time!_

He, Ahkmenrah and Octavius pointed at one another in perfect sync.

_I will run a bit faster again and again and again!_

Once the song and dance had ended, Nathan’s face flushed as the exhibits clapped and even heard some cheering in the process. “Well,” Ahkmenrah began in between chuckles. “That was quite an experience.”

“I know right?” Nathan asked, laughing in between breaths from all the singing and dancing. His younger brother and sister are really into that particular singer he just sang along to: He had to admit, although he didn’t like KPop all that much there were talented individuals in that genre.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them when it had ended.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sunrise was just around the corner.

Nathan and Ahkmenrah had gone off separately away from the others talking quietly amongst themselves, hands intertwined. Before they stepped in, ready to say their goodbyes, the Pharaoh grits his teeth dropping to his knees feeling that increasing pain in his head once more.

Nathan drops down beside him almost instantly, face turning a cottage cheese color at the sight of his beloved. “Ahk…What’s going on?” He twitched momentarily, not liking how fearful he had sounded. He wasn’t the one suffering from the damned tablet like Ahkmenrah and the others were.

He places a hand upon the Pharaoh’s cheek, surprised at how cold he felt. Like ice. _Like death…_ he thinks to himself. Shuddering.

After the tablet stops glowing, Ahkmenrah gave a sort of jerk when he re-opened his eyes and gasping for breath looking at the other. “I…am so frightened, Nathaniel.” He whispers.

This time Nathan does not bother correcting him on how to say his name. Instead, he all but nodded telling him gently that it was okay to be scared as he helped him get back inside his sarcophagus.

“We’ll figure something out, Ahk. Alright?” Nathan assured him, suddenly realizing how ‘Larry like’ he was sounding giving a quick shake of his head.

When the sun finally arises, its rays glinting on the glass windows illuminating the museum the young man watched as Ahkmenrah slowly began to decompose before him. Turning nothing into a pile of decayed bones. Reaching inside, before closing the sarcophagus he trails a finger along one of Ahkmenrah’s skeletal hands.

He bites the inside of his cheek after closing the lid. Trepidation coiling around his body as he makes his way out of the museum.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The lyrics are from Lee Jieun/IU's song 'The Red Shoes' I highly recommend it ^^ Very fun and upbeat song. Plus I like the jazzy feel it has to it.


	4. Research

Larry had gone off to the library in search of any information he could get on about the tablet after a rather ‘joyous’ evening with ‘Nanny McPhee’ as he and Nathan so elegantly referred him as. The night guard was beginning to worry of his young companion’s health however with his constant worrying.

Night after night he’d remain awake, looking up anything he could to sort all of this out. Teddy, Sacagawea, Jedediah, Octavius all of them had become like his family. Neither of them could bear the thought of anything happening to them.

“Good luck.” Nathan had told him over the phone, clearing his throat a few times

A sigh could be heard on the other end.

_“Just get some rest kid: I don’t want you getting insomnia…we’ll figure this out I promise.”_

Larry’s words were full of determination and hope that relaxed Nathan perhaps just a bit. When they ended their call though, he carried on for the third time that night looking up information on the Tablet.

Clicking and typing away for hours upon hours, nearly yanking his hair out of his roots ready to give up he discovered one link he had found. A groan escaped his lips realizing it was the same, damn thing he researched just seconds ago. _The tablet of King Ahkmenrah, forged together by his father King Merenkahre as a gift for his son. Throughout legend, it’s been said to hold mystical powers…_

_Merenkahre…._

Blinking rapidly, the young man peered closer at his father’s name before typing it in the search engine.

Surely something had to pop up.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After doing his own research, Larry had run into Cecil and the other two former night guards Reginald and Gus he found himself in his car leaning back against the seat dialing Nathan’s number to tell him what he had found out.

His eye twitched just a bit at Nathan’s clearly worn out tone, knowing he had disobeyed his order of resting. “Nate? Hey, did you find anything about Ahk or the tablet?”

_“Same old stuff I’m afraid Larry. But I did find some rather interesting info on Ahkmenrah’s parents and where they are.”_

“Yeah so did I: You’ll never guess who I had a conversation with.”

_“Who?”_

“An old ‘friend’ of ours…Cecil Fredericks.”

 _“You’re shitting me!”_ Nathan exclaimed, evident disdain in his voice. _“He’s the one who told you where Ahkmenrah’s parents are?”_

“You got it,” Larry sighed, giving a shake of his head. “Cecil mentioned about when Ahkmenrah and his parents were dug up, the locals warned him and his father that whoever disturbs the tomb, the end will come.”

_‘The end? You mean like 2012 end of the world stuff?”_

“No. They meant the end of the magic…” He whispered, licking his suddenly dried lips at those dreaded words. “We have to get Ahkmenrah and his tablet to England.”

A sarcastic laugh sounded from the other end. _“Oh yeah: You really think ‘Nanny McPhee’ is going to go for something like that? Especially all the Hell brought on last night? He’ll think we’re loons.”_

“You know as well as I do we can’t just sit idly by. We have to get something done here. If not…”

They remained in silence for some seconds. Nathan knew. He knew what would happen if they didn’t go to England. Time was not on their side this time. _“Okay…okay. There’s no chance in talking to McPhee now though. Our shift starts in a few minutes. I’m already at the museum. When night falls, I’ll talk to Ahk about it.”_

“Alright. I’ll meet you there.” Their conversation had ended. When Larry gazed at himself in the rearview mirror, he looked so…old. Had he always looked that way before? He ran a hand through his slightly greying hair, cringing mentally at the very thought. Shaking his head to snap out of it, he starts the car and moves along the surprisingly desolate street.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sun began to set as Nathan waited with patience inside the main lobby. Chin resting on his arms, a novella he started to read but eventually grew bored of it on the side. A migraine was beginning to form, pounding against the left side of his head when a familiar warmth spread throughout the museum and the young man found himself staring up at a concerned Teddy with Dexter perched on his shoulder, Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah.

“Nathan…what’s the matter?” Teddy had asked in a low voice.

He gave a shake of his head, biting the inside of his cheek standing up to talk properly with them. Unsure of how to give them all the horrid news. “Everything’s the matter,” Nathan muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Ahk…can I have a word with you?”

Ahkmenrah didn’t like this. He could see how tired, stressed and pale Nathan looked at what he was about to say. All through their walk through his exhibit, they wore wordless up until they passed his guards and were now in his tomb.

Placing a warm hand on Nathan’s shoulder, the Pharaoh gives it a gentle squeeze of comfort. “Tell me what is troubling you.” He whispered.

There was a brief hesitation. Nathan, glancing from the tablet then back at him. “Larry did some more research on your tablet….he had gone to see Cecil: He told Larry, that, during your excavation when they took your tablet some of the locals warned him and his father ‘The end will come’….the magic’s going to end.”

Ahkmenrah was speechless as he watched the younger male before him do whatever he could to not break before him, yet the minute he pulls him into a heart soothing embrace does Nathan finally break. Letting all of his emotions out. Stroking his lower back with his free hand. “We won’t let this happen. We won’t allow it to happen.” He whispered, wiping away Nathan’s tears with his thumb.

He soon pulls away, taking some slow, shaken breaths. “S-Sorry…I don’t mean to cry like this…like some little girl.”

“Nathan,” Ahkmenrah began in a firm yet sweet-tempered voice. “You’re worried for our well-being, what you’re feeling is natural. Everybody sheds their tears at some point. You never have to feel ashamed of crying in front of me or any of us. You do have a gentle soul…my guardian.”

Giving Nathan that smile that always melted his heart, a grin of his own breaks across Nathan’s face as he wipes at his eyes muttering a soft ‘thank you’. “Oh yeah: Before I forget, we also found your parents. They’re at the British Museum.”

“That’s fantastic! Shouldn’t we be going then?”

“Well as much as we’d like to get moving…there’s only one problem standing our way,” Nathan explained crossing his arms, noticing Ahkmenrah’s eyes glisten with excitement less at his upcoming bad news. “McPhee. There’s no way he’s going to let Larry and I take you guys out of here.”

Ahkmenrah gave a furrow of his brows. “So what now then?”

“Now Larry’s going to try and ‘sweet talk’ him. Try to butter him up to let us take you guys to Britan.”

“The Egyptian Gods will receive many prayers tonight…”

A sigh escaped Nathan’s lips once more, giving a shrug of his shoulders. “In the mean time all we have to do is wait I guess…God I hate waiting.”

Ahkmenrah chuckled softly at his reaction, sharing another brief hug with him though the Pharaoh looks up at his Anubis guards looking down at them with concern as well. He gives a shake of his head, mouthing to them that they can handle this.

One can only try…

 


	5. Breaking An Entry

Surprise and relief greeted Nathan the next day when he learned that Larry had been allowed to take Ahkmenrah and his tablet back to London in search of his parents. All the while they were walking into the airport, boarding the plane to their destination though Nicky had been complaining. “Dad. You know I could have stayed at the apartment alone right?”

“Yeah? No. That’s not going to be happening for a while.” Larry responded, narrowing his eyes at the now glaring teenager. Nicky then turned to Nathan who shook his head raising his hands up before taking his seat.

“Hey don’t drag me into this Nicky: You’re on your own with this one…but I will say your dad’s right on this. That was pretty irresponsible.”

Nicky rolled his eyes in response. Shaking his head in disbelief. While Nathan was getting older, he did not realize that Nicky felt their friendship was dwindling. He knew the ‘old’ Nathan would have most likely given him the benefit of the doubt. “I wasn’t going to throw another party! And since when did you become the responsible one? You used to sneak out to visit us at the museum, going against your mother.”

“Nick you know that was different.” Nathan retorted.

“Alright guys that’s enough,” Larry sighed, rubbing his temples before looking at his watch then back at them. “We don’t need any added stress here do we?”

Nathan and Nicky looked at one another, sighed and then share a look at Larry. “No sir.” They muttered in unison.

“Let’s get some rest then while we can…we’re gonna need it.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A long flight was indeed a long flight. Nathan groggily opened one eye slowly, seeing the runway of the London airport. Relieved to finally stretch his legs, he took a look at the beautiful city before them gazing at his surroundings.

“It really is beautiful here.” Larry commented, looking down at the river over one of the bridges they had crossed.

“Sure is.”

The sun was beginning to set with the air growing colder. Nathan zipped his jacket up, mentally rolling his eyes hearing Larry and Nicky arguing now of whether or not he should be a DJ over in Spain instead of going off to college. He didn’t want to say anything this time, but some people simply aren’t made out to be in college.

Nathan knew Larry just wanted the best for his only child, like all parents do…but at the same time he was beginning to have flashbacks of the countless ‘debates’ he and his mother would get into about such things. That’s when he decided to cut in. “You know Larry,” he began. “He is eighteen now…he can make his own decisions. But he shouldn’t jump into something head first at the same time: If he really wants to go to Spain, perhaps he can study the language before going.”

Nicky mouthed a ‘Thank YOU ‘earning a chuckle from Nathan and with Larry rubbing his face in frustration. “Alright. I guess Nate’s right, you have to make sure you study hard for this though. Just one course of Spanish at the least.”

The teenager gave a shrug. “Yeah sure.”

Eventually, they make their way over to the van. As they pile in, those foreboding thoughts emerge from the depths of Nathan’s mind. What if the group got their and Ahkmenrah’s parents knew nothing of how to stop this…whatever it was?

The thought made him feel sick of not able to see Ahkmenrah again or any of the others.

“Nathan? You alright?” Larry’s voice snaps him of his thoughts, giving a quick shake of his head. Forcing an assuring smile.

“Yeah. I’m fine…just thinking is all. What were you saying again?”

Larry had repeated his question again when Nathan pursed his lips. He really didn’t feel in the mood of talking about his feelings at the current, his mind was focused solely on that tablet. No matter how hard he thought he just couldn’t think of any logical reasoning as to why it was acting up as it was.

The van was pulling up to a security station where a female guard could be seen reading a newspaper. “Wait so: What are we doing again?” Nathan asked in a whisper.

“Once the tablet brings Ahkmenrah to life he's going to sneak us in, now both of you get down."

“Huh?”

"Just - both of you get down, come on, part of the adventure you two."

Nathan muttered a curse under his breath as he crouched as low as possible on the floor with Nicky. It was a horribly uncomfortable position they were in. The guard lowered her newspaper with her eyes peering over it in comical fashion before sliding her window open. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when the woman-now known as Tilly-started going on about how great being a night guard in America must be. Having a strange thought process.

"Well, it must be wicked being a security guard in America." She exclaimed excitedly, "With your gun, with the silenca, with your ninja swords..."

“Are you kidding me?” Nicky mouthed to Nathan. He was just as stupefied and dumfounded as his friend was.

Nathan couldn’t help but groan mentally as Tilly began to say she needed ‘confirmation’ from McPhee despite the fact Larry told her he already received it from him. After what felt like hours, Nathan and Nicky both breathed sighs of relief when Tilly gave them the ‘OK’ to carry on.

Forty five minutes. Just forty five minutes to go and soon Ahkmenrah’s tablet would start to glow. As soon as the van crept towards the gate, he thanked the heavens as he and Nicky were finally able to stand up from their terribly uncomfortable positions. Glancing at the side view mirrors, they could see Larry, hiding out of sight of the guard shack.

"That was the longest forty minutes of my life..." Nicky complained, watching Tilly like a hawk as they began unloading the boxes. Larry soon gives them entrance to go towards the storage door, knocking on it waiting for Ahkmenrah to let them inside.

“And I’m pretty sure this is breaking an entry,” Nathan commented. “Isn’t this supposed to be against the law?”

"Oh no, they have a totally different legal system than what we have."

“But if we enter a building that we didn’t get permission to enter that would be qualified as ‘breaking the law.”

Larry couldn’t respond quick enough for Ahkmenrah finally opens the door, all four of them quickly scurrying inside.

Now for the real ‘fun’ to begin.


	6. Sir Lancelot

Nathan really did try with all he had to not snicker or laugh at how the newest Neanderthal looked so much like Larry the minute he popped out of one of the boxes. An excited expression over his face at the sight of the night guard whom held quite the opposite reaction.

The time he got to know the Neanderthal-which La was apparently his name-, he found he was actually starting to become friendly towards him. It especially amused him of his childish, typical jealous human nature towards Nicky when Larry tried explaining to him that he was not his son.

With Dexter perched on his shoulder, he stroked the Capuchin’s neck in a soothing manner with his thumb listening absentmindedly to Larry ordering La of guarding the door.

It was as if he were lost in his own world until he feels a gentle hand touch his other shoulder. “Is everything alright, Nathan?” Turning to his left, he gives a small smile when he sees it’s only Ahkmenrah.

But…the sight of the Pharaoh makes him frown inwardly. Patches of grey could be seen on his beautiful bronze skin. Face looked almost sunken in and not as ‘lively’ as it usually was. It honestly made him more worried or perhaps, even fearful of the tablet now.

“I should be asking you that don’t you think?” Nathan stated with honesty, stopping his stroking of Dexter to look at the other. “You…don’t look so good.”

“Well I thank you for your honesty.” Ahkmenrah muttered, turning away with a furrow of his eyebrows.

“You know I didn’t mean it to be offensive,” Nathan defend himself. “I meant that, it had to be affecting you the most right? You’re the one most connected with it.”

“We’re all affected by this, Nathan.”

Giving a sigh and possibly one of his fakest grins that he knew Ahkmenrah could see right through, he places a hand on his shoulder firmly. “I’m okay. Alright? ….Tell me though, do you feel any pain? At all?”

Seeing Ahkmenrah lower his gaze as he did hurt Nathan terribly on the inside. Oh he knew it. He knew all alone the tablet must hold some sort of painful effect on him, Teddy and the others if they lost control.

Larry had finally gotten La to stay put at the gates by the time he made it back, making it seem like it was an ‘easy’ task to hide his flustered attitude over the Neanderthal as he looked down at his watch.

“So, Lawrence: What’s the plan of attack?”

“Uh, well we’re going to Egypt to find Ahk’s parents and hopefully get the tablet fixed.”

Hopefully. That dreaded word making Nathan cringe. There were certainly no guarantees that Ahkmenrah’s tablet could be cured of whatever curse this was that placed itself over it.

The halls gave off a very creepy vibe as they watched the numerous figures begin to come to life for the first time, more so the stone ones without limbs. One of them was crawling around without legs that eerily reminded of the ghost in Ju-On: The Grudge in which he stuck close by Ahkmenrah who smirked coyly down at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared Nathan.”

“I-I’m not scared…I laugh in the face of fear ha!”

“You’re holding my hand awfully tight for someone whom is ‘not afraid’.”

Ahkmenrah let out a laugh when Nathan’s face flushed a crimson shade dusting over his face, but kissed him on the mouth briefly. Suddenly, a very disturbing roar halted everyone in their tracks. Their gaze traveled towards the end of the hallway, seeing a very large triceratops skeleton blocking their way out.

“Wait,” Larry shushed them, looking up towards a pig head on the wall motioning to its tusk on display. “You mind if I borrow this?” needless to say, the pig was quick to agree. Nathan watched, not having a clue what Larry had in mind at first until it clicked. Remembering what they had to do to control Rexy for the first time.

“Uh Nate? What’s dad think he’s doing?” Nicky whispered to him, watching as Larry tried coaxing the huge skeleton to play fetch.

“It’s a little trick your dad and I learned to control Rexy back home,” Nathan whispered back. “It sounds odd I know but dinosaur skeletons really do just act like big, loveable puppies.”

Unfortunately, this particular triceratops did not want to play fetch like Larry had hoped. It let out a ferocious roar, digging its feet into the floor before charging full speed towards them. Without any hesitation, Teddy was the first to give the order to run like hell the dinosaur slamming sideways into the wall, destroying an exhibit.

They skidded to a halt as soon as they arrived in the large rotunda filled with King Arthur exhibit pieces.

 _Damn it! Dead end_ Nathan thought sourly. "Quick! Hide!" Larry snapped at them all, watching as the Triceratops plowed through the pillars around the room.

Nathan had to think fast. Then. An idea, a very crazy and perhaps foolish thought entered from his semi twisted mind. Larry and Ahkmenrah both shouted at him to come back, but they were deaf to his ears as he actually flung himself on the raging Triceratops’s back. Feeling like a bull rider trying to tame a wild, raging bull.

“Whoa! Whoa there girl easy!” He ordered, holding on for dear life as the Triceratops bucked and shook its massive head trying to shake him off. “Oh…shit! Fuck!” Were the last words he remembered saying before the skeleton finally accomplished what it had tried to do in the first place.

He could hear his head actually smack against the pillar he was thrown into…the blurred images of Larry, Ahkmenrah, Nicky, Teddy, Sacagawea and Attila racing for him.

Then the world around him becomes black.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_“….Than. Nathan!”_

_“Oh look! I think he’s waking up.”_

When his eyes finally flutter open, Nathan groans at the immense pain he feels in his head despite the fact it’s laying across Ahkmenrah’s lap. Larry tells everyone to back off for a minute when he finally awakens, giving him some space.

“Need a hand?”

Glancing groggily up, he sees a man wearing a suit of armor with brown, short flowing hair offering him his hand. “….Ahk? Guys? Tell me I’m dreaming…Sir Lancelot is kneeling next to me.”

Every one of his friends gives a relieved chuckle when he finally answers, taking Lancelot’s hand muttering a thanks as he and Ahkmenrah both help him up. “Aw man Nate you were so awesome back there!” Nicky squealed with excitement, but lowered his voice noting his friend’s condition.

“He was not ‘awesome’ Nicky,” Larry scolded his son then at Nathan. “That was a really stupid thing you did ya know that? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” However, after Nathan tells him to lower his voice, realizing the pain he must be in he decides to save the scolding for later and pulls him into a hug grinning down at him. “Just…sorry. We’re just glad you’re alright kid.”

Ahkmenrah kissed the side of Nathan’s head tenderly, gripping his chin while he spoke. Eyes soft, yet serious. “Please. Please don’t ever do anything like that again?” He speaks in a choked whisper, watching as Nathan closes his eyes when he gently caresses his cheek. “You scared me to death.”

“You are already dead, Ahk.” Nathan can’t help but jokes, earning a small grin from the Pharaoh.

"Well then: Since the lad seems to be good and well now," The knight replied with a charming smile. "I am Sir Lancelot. Knight of the Round Table."

“Right,” Larry arched a brow. “I’m Larry….Guardian of Brooklyn.”

"I am Theodore Roosevelt 26th President of the United States." Teddy chimed in, shaking hands with the befuddled Lancelot.

"I have no idea what the means." Lancelot stated enthusiastically, focusing his attention on Nathan next. “Whereabouts are you from lad?”

“I’m Nathaniel Jung…call me Nathan though or Nate. Whatever you want really…and I hail from Brooklyn like Larry and Nick.” He explained, gesturing towards the two.

“’Kay great,” Larry explained, tugging Nathan along. "Thanks for the help, but we need to get going."

"Oh, on a journey? I am on a journey as well, to find the Holy Grail." Lancelot said as if he were trying to impress them.

“Good luck with that.” Larry nodded as the group carried on their way but Lancelot still followed after regardless.

"As a knight I cannot just let you strangers go alone on your journey." Lancelot insisted. "I shall come with you!"

Nathan snickered at Larry’s frustration and irritation towards the knight before grinning back at him. “Don’t mind him sir, the more the merrier I say.”

“I didn’t know you were in charge,” Larry grumbled towards his young companion before caving in. “Fine. Can we just get to the Egypt exhibit with no more distractions?”

A bad feeling began to emit from Nathan however as he asked about Jedediah and Octavius. He and Larry both began to feel it, when they ran out of the room and skidded to a halt towards a vent in the hallway where Octavius’s signature red cape blew out of it.

“Oh my God…” Nathan whispered, getting into a kneeling position. Larry took the cape out from the vent.

"With their size they'll bake like tiny little scarabs in the Egyptian desert…" Ahkmenrah piped up.

Everyone gave him a look of disbelief.

He gave them an innocent expression. “…Too dark?”

Nathan sighed softly, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “They should survive,” he said. “These vents look like a labyrinth in this type of building.”

It wasn’t until he and Larry remembered Dexter, still perched on Nathan’s shoulder. Their eyes glinting. “Nick, give me your phone.” Larry said as he walked over to an exhibit grabbing a piece of rope.

“What? Why my phone?” Nicky asked following after him.

“Um….” Larry sighed before muttering something about tracking his phone in which Nicky exploded at him.

A sigh escaped past Nathan’s lips as he sat down cross legged on the floor waiting patiently along with Sacagawea for them to finish up.

“You and Ahkmenrah have become quite close over the years haven’t you?”

The younger male looked over at the Shoshone woman, a gentle, brilliant smile over her face. “Huh?”

Teddy smiles kindly down at Nathan before joining the duo. He and Sacagawea reminded him strongly of his own grandparents in many ways. Both of them had passed away only recently, so he had always felt a family bond between he, Teddy and Sacagawea.

“While you were away that one year,” Teddy began. “All Ahkmenrah could talk about was you: He had told us that he felt so fortunate to have you in his life.”

A little blush dusted across his face as he looked at the couple. The thought of Ahkmenrah still talking of him, even during that one year when he was swamped with work made his heart flutter against his chest. The Shoshone woman soon looked over towards Larry, now hooking Nicky’s phone to Dexter’s back. “In time, Larry will grow to accept your relationship…he sees you as a second child you know.”

Nathan gave a nod of understanding at her words. That truly made sense. Larry was only looking out for him and Nicky, like any parent would. Now, he was beginning to regret all the times he acted like a little brat…not realizing at all how the night guard could possibly feeling as well.

 


	7. Short Chapter

Nathan swore that if anymore were to go wrong tonight he would most likely lose his head. And it didn’t help of the fact that his head was still pounding from that nasty impact.

“Lad, are you sure you’re alright?” Lancelot had asked him, Nathan noting that he was in time with his walking as they proceeded on to the Egypt exhibit after Dexter went off to find Jedediah and Octavius.

Nathan’s eye gave a little twitch. _I swear if someone asks me that one more time…_ But, his lips curved up into a grin and gave a one shouldered shrug answering as honestly as he possibly could. “Just a little head ache is all: I’ll live. Not the worst that’s happened to me.”

The knight gave a joyous chuckle, slapping him on the back that almost caused him to stumble forward. “You know, you remind me of a young lady I once knew from Camelot,” he began.

Nathan gave him a dumfounded look at first at being reminded of a girl but did try to listen to the knight’s tale.

“Her name was Gwenevere: She…well she was not like most women her age. She held just as much bravery and boldness as a man, very witty and passionate. Everything one could ask for in a friend or lover.”

As he listened to Lancelot’s little tale, Nathan could see a certain look in the knight’s eyes. It was the same look, the very same one in which he had seen in Teddy and Sacagawea or him and Ahkmenrah. A look of longing. Blinking at first, he smiled softly up at him. “It sounds to me you were very close to this Gwenevere, Sir Lancelot…”

Lancelot gave a little sigh, chuckling softly at the young man’s remark. “Indeed I was my boy. Indeed I was…” He soon snaps out of his train of thought, lost in memories of old giving his head a shake. “Now. If you excuse me, I must be off to inquire if Dangly Bells is in need of assistance.”

Then he stalks off over to Larry and Nicky who were further ahead of the group. Nathan looked up the minute he hears the sounds of a certain Pharaoh’s jewelry jiggling beside him. A concerned look on his face. “Are you for certain you’re alright?”

“Really, Ahk. I’m fine…well just to be safe I probably shouldn’t sleep for the night but I’m okay honestly.”

The minute he saw Ahkmenrah glance at Lancelot with a narrow of his eyes, he mentally face palmed himself. “You and Lancelot were awfully close to one another.”

“Ahkmenrah: Don’t tell me you’re jealous of him now.” Nathan realized he was becoming on the defensive side for he tried not to start an argument between him and Ahkmenrah.

“Jealous? Of him? I don’t get jealous, Nathan.” Ahkmenrah stated, looking away with an embarrassed expression. Not believing Nathan would even suggest something as trivial (even though it was the truth). Even the Green Eyed Monster preyed upon someone with such nobility as he.

Nathan heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his head in tender fashion before placing a hand on the Pharaoh’s shoulder. “Ahk…you don’t have to worry. There’s nobody I look at with so much love other than you.”

“I’m just afraid we will not last.” Ahkmennrah half whispered, half spoken aloud. “Nathan…words cannot begin to describe how much I love you. Perhaps more than Ra loving the Egyptian lands.”

Nathan looked at him, stunned as he let his words sink in. Repeating his own. “I love you to Ahk.” He spoke aloud, trying to hide the blush dusting across his face.

They closed their eyes, tilted their heads, lips becoming closer before soon touching each other’s. This time, it was shy and tender, sweet. Ahkmenrah cups the left side of his face when they pull apart, caressing it gently with his thumb pulling Nathan into a hug soon after.

“Can you forgive me for my childish behavior?” Ahkmenrah murmured, resting his chin on Nathan’s shoulder.

“You know I can. Hell…I’d probably react the same way.”

“Probably?”

“Watch it Ahk.”

“Hey guys,” They quickly pulled apart when Larry spoke up. By the tone of his voice and look on his face the night guard was none too happy with the news he was about to share. He kept glancing at his phone, then to the entrance, then to them then back at the phone. “We’re going to have to cut through the Asian exhibit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short sorry guys .////. Afraid the next chapter won't be much longer orz. I ran out of things to write when I first wrote these out


	8. Short Chapter-Nefertiti

Splitting up was not something Nathan thought they’d do, but maybe it would be easier finding the Ahkmenrah’s parents. The groups were set into place: Larry, Nicky and Lancelot-much to Larry’s disdain-, Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila, and Dexter, Nathan and Ahkmenrah.

Nathan and Ahkmenrah moved deeper into the room, Dexter perched on Ahkmenrah’s shoulder glancing around. A large Sphynx had walked by looking with curiosity down upon them, followed by a group of men and some Egyptian women.

“Well, you did say you wanted to see a Sphynx correct? Looks like you got your wish.” Ahkmenrah chuckled as did Nathan still staring at the moving piece in awe.

They stumbled upon one still enclosed sarcophagus secured in glass, seeing it rattle vigorously. Sharing a brief look, Ahkmenrah nodded to Nathan while Dexter gave him a thumbs up in approval, motioning him to shatter the glass. Nodding back, he raises his fist and punches his hand straight through ignoring the stinging pain he now feels.

Blood from his cut up hand dripped to the floor as Ahkmenrah pulls them quickly out of the way when the lid of the sarcophagus is thrown off with inhuman force. Flashbacks of his very first encounter with the Pharaoh enter his mind as he swallows a heavy lump in his throat, eyes traveling down to the bandaged figure now stepping out of its coffin.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

One by one the mummy unwrapped the bandages from around her head as the two males (Dexter was hiding his head behind Nathan’s neck) watching them fall to the floor. The minute they were off, the rather beautiful Egyptian princess breathes a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank Rah!” She exclaimed, laughing joyously with a small grin. “You have no idea how stuffy it was being in those things.”

“Tell me about it,” Ahkmenrah chuckled, bowing respectfully to her before they shared a quick hug and in which Nathan couldn’t help but arch a curious brow at their actions. “It is good to see you again Queen Nefertiti.”

 _Wait…Wait did he just say…Nefertiti?!_ Nathan’s jaw slacks open in complete shock, as does Dexter’s but more in a mimicking manner.

The Queen of old noticed Nathan’s surprised reaction, releasing yet another whimsical laugh as she made her way over to take a look over his injured hand. A thoughtful frown crossing over her features. “Oh I’m so sorry dear one…you did quite a number on my case haven’t you? Ahkmenrah who is this boy?”

“His name is Nathaniel Jung, my queen. Prefers to be called Nathan though or ‘Nate’.” Ahkmenrah explained to her, face flushed when she looked over his direction after carefully cleaning some of the scratches and blood on the young man’s hand.

“You have very good taste I must say my young king.” She said, noting Ahkmenrah’s flushed expression and Nathan’s own crimson red face chuckling before growing serious once more. The three shared their good-byes after Nathan thanked her for healing his wound when Larry called out to them both.

“Ahk! You better come and see this!”

“Aw but I have so many things to ask you.” Nathan complained in which the Queen of old grinned his way.

“Maybe later my dear one: Oh, but before you go…” She took out a small yet beautiful Egyptian protection charm bracelet placing it upon his wrist. “Take this with you. It will keep you safe on your journeys.”

“Thank you my Queen.” He said, him and Ahkmenrah both bowing before quickly running to catch up with the others with Nefertiti sighing softly in the background.

_Dear Ra…please keep them all safe…please._

 


	9. Time's Running Out

The couple held onto one another’s hands tight making their way inside the room where the main group was located. Larry arched a brow seeing them and the state of Nathan’s wrapped in gauze hand when the younger male shrugged one shoulder. “Had…a little accident is all.” He knew Larry was not buying it in the slightest, but saw no point in arguing again.

Nathan looks over at Ahkmenrah whom holds nothing but a big grin on his face, gazing upon the three stoned walls with ancient hieroglyphics all around and two opened sarcophagi in the middle of the room.

"I haven't seen these walls in many a moon." Ahk stated, Nathan can’t help but hold a grin of his own feeling the Pharaoh’s happiness radiating from him.

“Ahkmen?!” Another voice that drifted into Nathan’s ears could be heard as he turned his head towards the exhibit where an Egyptian couple emerges with shocked, yet all the same thrilled expressions. Both of them held a strong resemblance towards Ahkmenrah as he with them. Especially on his father’s side.

“Mother!” Ahkmenrah exclaimed, letting go of Nathan’s hand joining his parent’s in a group hug. A soft smile crossed over the young man’s features seeing how happy the family truly looked reunited. Ahkmenrah would always talk of his life as a boy, the friends he grew up with, the mischief they’d sometimes get into…never Kahmunrah of course. Perhaps on occasion but then he’d stop midway not wanting to go into too much detail with his brother. Not to mention, the events leading up to his untimely murder were always a sore topic.

“I want you to meet my friends,” the young Pharaoh said after turning towards the group, extending his arm out. His gaze lasted particularly longer on Nathan, something which Queen Shepseheret noticed.

"I am Merenkahre, Pharaoh of the Nile and Father of the Son of the Sun," Ahkmenrah’s father was indeed a very stern man it seemed, not at all like his mother who bore a gentle smile to them all.

"And I am Shepseheret, the Glittering Jewel of the Nine Kingdoms." Nathan glanced up at Larry who shrugs, unsure how to pronounce their names either.

Mer and Shep. Meren? Shepe? Yeah he’d go with one or the other.

“Hi, I’m Larry.” Larry greeted giving a wave of his hand in greeting.

"Guardian of Brooklyn," Ahk finished for Larry, whom leaned over Nathan’s shoulder to whisper to the Pharaoh.

"I actually…we actually live in Manhattan now.”

"I know. But it doesn't sound as cool." Ahkmenrah whispered back making Nathan chuckle earning a look at him from Merenkahre.

“And who are you boy?” And that’s when Nathan froze of his laughter. He bit the inside of his cheek wringing the hem of his shirt gently in his hands, feeling Ahkmenrah’s comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Father, mother: This is Nathan Jung, another Guardian of Brooklyn.” Ahkmenrah stated with a calm, gentle tone.

Unsure of how to react, Nathan merely bowed although he flinched inwardly when Merenkahre looked at him as if he were inspecting him. “Hmmm….I suppose you’re a handsome young man. What do you think my dear?”

“Yes. Very handsome…he actually reminds me a bit of Horem don’t you agree?”

Horem.

Now Nathan remembered: He was Kahmunrah’s husband…the one the Pharaoh had said strongly reminded him of when they first met.

_Wait. Back to reality: How the hell do you greet royalty again?_

“Pleasure to meet you your majesties.”

Shepseheret laughed behind her hand and even the stern faced Merenkahre managed to muster up a small twitch of his lips but quickly reverts back to his usual self. Larry’s voice diverts Nathan’s embarrassing moment thankfully.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about the tablet." But unknown to Larry, Merenkahre was focused on his son and the other mortal boy’s interactions with one another that were not at all foreign to him, he was brought back to the past however when Larry spoke again glancing over at the night guard.

"You are speaking to a Pharaoh. Kiss my staff." The Pharaoh ordered, pushing his staff before Larry’s face who cringed, backing away.

“I think I’ll pass.”

"You will show respect. I am the descendant of Ra, the Sun God."

“Larry don’t piss him off.” Nathan hissed.

“Do YOU want to kiss it?” Larry hissed back, focusing his attention back on Ahkmenrah’s father. "Okay, I don't worship Ra, actually so…"

"The Egyptian Gods are the only true Gods."

"Yeah, we try to stay open-minded." Larry began, clearing his throat pointing to each of his friends. "Sacajawea prays to the spirits of her ancestors." Then pointed to Attila. "And Attila you worship some sort of goat-god thing, so … we don't judge. Nate…wait what do you believe in again kid?” He ignored the eye roll Nathan tossed at him. "And I'm part Irish-Catholic, part Jewish…"

"You are? We love Jews!" Meren exclaimed in which Nathan and Ahkmenrah rolled their eyes in response.

“Oh here we go.” The young Pharaoh muttered.

“Such lovely people.”

"They were very happy. Always singing, with the candles."

"They weren't happy," Larry, corrected. "They left. They spent 40 years in the desert just to get out of there. We have dinner once a year and talk about it." He shook his head going back on topic once more. "Listen, the tablet…there's something wrong with it." He handed over the rapidly becoming green tablet placing it in the Pharaoh’s hands. He trails one hand over it.

"It's losing power." He shook his head. "I warned them not to move it. I specifically said, The End Will Come! How hard is that?"

"You have to help us fix it," said Larry but Meren raised a brow. Looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

"To do that, I would have to divulge the secret of the tablet."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

But the older Pharaoh was hesitant upon giving the tablet back to them. Staring at it with melancholy. Nathan could even begin to feel Ahkmenrah become restless, their hands tightening more around each other’s.

"Father! Why do you insist on keeping this to yourself?" Ahkmenrah said sharply. Meren simply looked at his son.

"The secret was to be passed down to you at the right time."

"Well it has been four thousand years," Ahkmenrah explained tilting his head to the side. "Now seems like a good time."

"You were born at midnight," Meren began peeking Nathan’s interest greatly, looking down at their intertwined hands then back at the older male. "I was Pharaoh, and I had seen wonders most men only dream of. But when I first gazed upon you…I knew I could never bear to say goodbye." He smiles with fondness towards his beautiful wife. "I commanded the high priest to prepare a gift for you…using all we had learned from the mysteries of the Afterlife." A small smile graces over Nathan’s face at his memory, wondering if that’s how his parent’s felt over him and his siblings when they were born. The birth of a child is always an amazing and joyous occasion.

"It was forged in the temple of Khonsu, God of the Moon and watcher over night-time travelers…the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. The moon god bestowed his power upon the tablet. As long as it bathed in his light, our family could be together forever. Not even Death could part us. It has been away from Khonsu's light for far too long." The minute he began speaking, that damned Tablet glowed that omnious green once again. Nathan tightened his grip on Ahkmenrah’s hand as he and his mother worked to keep her son and his lover up right. Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila and Dexter were all affected again.

“My son!” Shepseheret cried out. But all Nathan could focus on was how…dead Ahkmenrah was becoming. His gradually sunken in cheek bones, veins showing on his arms and face, lips an unnatural shade of blue.

“Ahk?” He asked in a choked out whisper. He and Sacagawea briefly shared a look at one another, yet it was too difficult to even fathom the state his friends were in. Clutching Ahkmenrah to his chest, he lowers his head to his cheek doing whatever he possibly could to not flinch at how cold his skin had become as he pressed his lips tenderly to the skin. “Please…You’re all going to be fine. You remember? The first time we met? I’m having flashbacks right now.” He laughed in a choked up voice, noting Shepseheret and Merenkahre were looking on as he stayed with their son, comforting him.

“C’mon Ahk. I know you can fight whatever the hell is happening to you. I know all of you can beat this thing…don’t you _dare_ leave me now. I’m not going to let you. Any of you die on me, Larry or Nicky you hear me?”

Just like that, the tablet stopped glowing that green color (for now) and Ahkmerah gasps for air, his lips going back to their usual light color. Veins disappeared almost instantly despite the few bits of grey that still lingers on his face as he grins weakly up at Nathan. “You aren’t going to get rid of me that easily…I love you too much, Nathan.”

“Back at you…” Nathan chuckles, giving him a firm hug burying his face in the crook of his neck. Then, he lifts his head up to kiss Ahkmenrah’s slightly withered lips. Shepseheret and Merenkahre share a look that goes from worry and concern to that of joy. They did not care of the fact their son had fallen for the same gender, all they cared of was the very fact that he was happy.

The two pulled apart however when Nicky ran back towards them, panting as Teddy was the first to greet the teenager.

"Nicholas, what's wrong my boy?" he asked, Nick panted again looking over at Nathan.

"It's Dad. Lancelot took the tablet. He thinks it's the Holy Grail and is trying to steal it." Teddy nods and the young man relaxes when he patted his shoulder, having him stay with Sacagawea racing off to where Larry and Lancelot were located.

With determination fierce in his eyes, he looks at Ahkmenrah who nods in understanding. Already knowing exactly what Nathan was going to do. Ignoring Nicky shouting after him asking where he was running off to at this time, he finally catches up with the president.

“Ted!”

Turning sharply around, Teddy looks at Nathan with wide eyes as the older male skids to a halt before him. “Nathaniel: You must go back and make sure the others are safe.” He orders and yet he shakes his head defiantly.

“They’re fine Teddy: I’m not going to stay behind and let you and Larry handle Goldie Locks on your own. Come on you know I can fight, I kicked Al Capone’s goons asses back over at the Smithsonian I think I can handle a guy like Lancelot. Besides, we got to get Ahk’s tablet back right?”

Looking at him with a stunned expression, Teddy all but chuckles soon after giving Nathan a grin of approval. “You really do care for him don’t you? Ahkmenrah…very well. Let’s go son!”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The two found themselves in another area where Larry and Lancelot were located in. "Speak softly and carry a big stick," Teddy announced, holding up his 1895 .375 H&H Magnum Elephan gun pointing it directly at the knight. Nathan nods in understanding, keeping as quiet as possible until he and Larry make eye contact in surprise-more so on Larry’s end.

_Nate when did you get here?! You know how dangerous this lunatic is? He put a knife to Nicky’s neck!_

_He WHAT?!_

_Don’t freak out, He came back after all right?_

_Yeah…good point_

Over the years he and Larry developed a very strange ‘eye conversation’ with the other when Teddy catches their attention. Puzzled by their ‘behavior’ until he speaks. "Lawrence, we may have a problem."

Wax.

Teddy’s hand was turning into wax again! Nathan cursed under his breath, slamming his fist against the stair way railing when Lancelot’s obnoxious voices causes him to look up from Teddy’s gun falling with a ‘clink’ to the floor. "I have a saying too. Speak loudly and carry a bigger stick."

Oh if he didn’t have a sword pointed threateningly at him and Teddy, Nathan would have face palmed at the lame sentence. Without any warning, the knight is soon tackled by Larry knocking them into an Escher Painting in which Nathan sighs heavily. “Aw man really?” He muttered under his breath, about ready to jump through.

“Wait my boy! It may be dangerous.” As much as Nathan loved Teddy and always saw him as a grandfather figure, his words were beginning to get under his skin. He was twenty years old now. A man. No longer that same, ‘weakling of a teenager’ he used to be when he first met the president. He’s faced a lot of crazy things since his first night at the museum. Many strange and bizarre and sometimes dangerous things.

“Teddy…I know you mean well, but trust me alright? I’m not a kid anymore. Besides you can’t even move your own hands. Please let me do this?” The minute their eyes met, he can see Teddy give a faint nod of his head grinning softly, giving a salute before diving head first into the painting. “Banzai!” He shouted as he falls through the air, feeling as if he were to vomit that horrid plane food until he lands on someone who happens to be Larry.

“OOf! Ah fuck…sorry Larry. You alright?”

“I will be if you get off my back.” Larry spoke through his grunts of pain.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The tablet flies past Nathan’s face and a grin spreads over his features when he jumps up, catching it with ease in his hand. “Yo! Gotcha.” But Lancelot catches him by the back of his shirt, pulling the tablet out of his hands then punches him in the gut. He sinks to the floor in pain, coughing and spluttering from the ridiculously hard blow that he’s surprised there wasn’t a hole in his stomach while Lancelot shakes his head in disbelief.

Some hours later, Nathan gathered himself back up but then finds himself dangling straight up instead of falling down. _Oh dear God: How do I get myself in these situations?_ Larry comes crashing down on the steps where Nathan is still hanging onto for dear life.

“A little help here Larry? I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” Nathan speaks through gritted teeth as the older male latches onto his wrist using all his strength to hoist him back up. “Crap: Larry behind you!”

"The tablet, now." ordered Lancelot. His dagger pointed dangerously close to Larry’s neck.

“…Larry. You’re going to have to let me fall.”

“Are you out of your mind?! I’m not gonna do that Nate!” He cried out, sweat trickling down his head as Larry glances nervously between Nate, the tablet and Lancelot.

"I shan't ask you a third time, Fool." Lancelot said his tone impatient, before he dug the blade deeper into Larry's throat. "Give me the tablet."

“Larry just let go of my freakin hand!” Nathan shouts at him, giving a furrow of his eyebrows. “Trust me will you? I’ll see ya on the other side.”

At the moment Nathan finally let’s go, Larry calls out his name in sheer terror as he watches only with helplessness. His stomach churns at the thought of what he would tell Yuhan or Sujin of their son’s tragic end…and Ahkmenrah. Oh Lord how Ahkmenrah would react to all of this… His lips curled even more into a sneer, eyes blazing at the man who basically murdered his young friend.

Though, he did not get his chance to punch the guy’s lights out for a sudden yell of ‘Banzai!!!’ caught his attention. At that moment, a light brown haired figure crashes into the knight sending the tablet flying out of his hands and Lancelot as well.

“Whoo! Talk about a rush. I can’t believe it actually worked!” Nathan exclaims, hopping back up on his feet thanking Larry for offering a hand. “My arm’s gonna be sore as hell tomorrow but I’ll manage.” He saw Larry shaking his head at him before tilting his head to the side. “What?”

“Nothing…I’m just glad it _did_ work.” The night guard said, both sharing a grin at one another along with a fist bump. Their joy was outlived however for Lancelot had snatched the tablet once again in his hands leaping back into the portal.

“Oh shit,” Nathan spat out, grabbing onto Larry’s wrist hopping back out of the Escher Painting back in the real world. “Damn it where’d Goldie Locks run off to now?!” But soon forgetting about Lancelot for a minute he remembered Teddy was out here somewhere still, gazing around he finds the president laying on the ground as he and Larry race towards him. “Teddy! Aw man what happened to you?”

"I went to stop him but my legs decided to go stiff on me for a second and Lancelot pushed me over and I fell to the ground like a shot duck." Nathan smiles softly as Larry pats the president gently on his back.

"Don't worry we'll catch him. You able to walk?"

"I should be fine. Don't worry." Teddy assured them, moving his legs with a smile.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

“Jed! Oct!” Nathan exclaimed, skidding to a halt when he saw that the miniatures were safe and sound as he got down on his knees to see them better. A grin across his face that the cowboy and Roman general returned one in return.

"Good to see you guys," said Larry. "Oct, I think this belongs to you." Larry takes out the little red cape he kept in his pocket handing it back to their little friend watching as he puts it on with pride.

“There ya go-very handsome.” Nathan chuckled, getting back on his feet when Teddy makes his way over to the group.

"I don't understand," Teddy stated as they formed a small circle around Jedediah, Octavius and Nathan. Why is Lancelot staying strong while we get weaker?" Teddy asked.

"Tonight's his first night," explained Merenkahre. "Newborns are stronger. But it matters not. Unless we succeed, he too will be dead come the dawn." As much as Nathan disliked Lancelot greatly with a passion, he did not want to see him burn up in the sun having awful memories of that one Neanderthal on his and Larry’s second night. Burning up when he did not get back inside at sunrise.

“Nathan?” He jumped in surprise feeling Ahkmenrah’s breath go across his neck looking over at the concerned Pharaoh. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“I-I’m fine. Don’t worry alright?” Nathan muttered, clearing his throat as he stood up only to bite back a whimper of pain at his still dislocated shoulder and arm the minute Ahkmenrah placed his hand on it furrowing his eyebrows at his lie.

“You’re not fine. What happened?”

“I think I dislocated my shoulder…but it’s nothing. Really. Everyone gets a dislocated shoulder at some point.”

Nathan’s face flushed the minute Ahkmenrah leans in close to him, their bodies almost pressing against the others. “I’m sorry what was that?” The Pharaoh leans in closer, brown eyes boring into Nathan’s chestnut colored ones when Larry’s voice snaps out of their little moment, telling them where they’d go to find Lancelot.

“Nate? I’m getting an assumption you’d want to stay with Ahk?” Larry called ahead in which Nathan grumbles under his breath with a chuckle from Ahkmenrah but the younger male accidentally walks over to Mesopotamia. “Other way Nathan!” Larry shouted, Nathan’s face burning with embarrassment.

“I hate you.” Nathan mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the last short chapter which includes a tiny appearance by Nefertiti I decided to do a double update today to make up for it ^^; I was so much more pleased with how this chapter turned out


	10. To Find A Fool

So how long had it been since they split up? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Nathan didn’t have a clue for he was banging his head against the wall repeatedly. They were nowhere near finding any signs of Lancelot what so ever than they were finding that strange exhibit just moments ago. What if they already missed him? What if it was too late?

Those thoughts swirled in Nathan’s now aching head when he sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. “I swear: I’m tempted to just call it a night and go to the nearest coffee shop and harass the damned owners until they give in to my demands.”

Sacagawea looks at him with a shocked expression. “Nathan: Remember what Larry said? There will be no harassing of anybody. I would have thought you’d grown out of that.” Okay. Maybe the Shoshone woman did have a point. The last time he did that…well it really didn’t end well. He actually spent a night in jail (well in his little story it was a night when actually it was only thirty seconds until Larry and his father came to pick him up).

Finally, everyone came to give up for a minute going back to the museum’s main entrance. Nathan takes out his cell phone and flips it open sighing softly at the red, glowing numbers of 9:30 pm. “Good. We still have time.” He muttered.

“We have no knowledge of how long the tablet will last though.” Ahkmenrah commented as they stepped outside.

It was far too cold for Nathan’s liking as he wrapped his arms around his body, rubbing his arms for much needed warmth. It wasn’t until he feels pressure on his side when he sees Ahkmenrah’s face begin to turn grayer then before and more veins started coming fourth. “….Maybe we don’t have as much time after all.” He sighed, helping the Pharaoh stand up when Teddy started speaking.

"Lawrence, I can't move my arms." Teddy stated making Nathan look around at the state his friends were now becoming one by one. "I fear we are becoming less useful by the minute." Even Attila swayed to the side before collapsing, Larry hoisting him back up on his feet.

"Come on, big guy." Larry commented, him and Nathan cringing as one of his eyes turned to glass. "Wow, you're looking all crazy-eyed there, man." _Oh nice going Larry_ Nathan thought sourly as the Hun leader puckered his lips and began crying, in which the younger male reaches over to pat him on the shoulder in a soothing manner giving Larry a disapproving glare.

Ahkmenrah’s arms soon wrap around his waist however, earning a red tint to dust across his cheeks feeling the Pharaoh’s chin on his shoulder.

"Dad, there's like eight million people in this city." Nick commented. "The guy could be anywhere."

“We’ll find him,” Larry said, his tone sounding like that of someone from a movie. “We have to.”

“Always the optimist aren’t you?” Nathan rolled his eyes, smiling at Attila and Ahkmenrah when they both seemed to be somewhat normal now.

They all soon decided to just walk around until they found something. Anything. Nathan’s feet were becoming cold. He could practically feel his blisters and was about to ask Ahkmenrah for a piggy back ride but halted the question, knowing that he was way too exhausted to carry him.

As they continued their trek, Nathan could see a small gang of guys giving a few ‘cat calls’ to him and Sacagawea. Ahkmenrah scowled at the gang, putting his arm protectively around Nathan as Teddy with Sacagawea whom was particularly disturbed by the remarks.

“They’re lucky I’m weak at the moment.” The Pharaoh muttered.

“Hooligans.” Teddy simply stated, narrowing his eyes.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The minute the group arrived at Trafalgar Square, Nathan’s eyes widened upon the sight of three large stone lion statues that blocked their way. “Uh…Larry. These are lions…actual lions.”

“Yeah I got that bit. Thanks.” Larry snapped.

“Use your flashlight Gigantor!” Jedediah called out to him. “These cats wanna play!”

Upon Jedediah’s order, Larry took out his flashlight waving it in front of the pride of lions watching as they interacted with it like the kittens from that video Jed and Octavius were watching. The miniatures were greatly amused to say the least. Even Nathan thought it was a rather cute scene…aside from the fact they were about to be lion chow.

Once the lions were distracted, they ran off towards the water fountain the minute they spot Lancelot on his horse. “Aw man. Where’d he go?” Larry grumbled.

“Dad he could be anywhere in this city.” Nicky interjected.

Looking around, it wasn’t until Nathan saw a sign-literally-above them grinning, patting Nicky on the shoulder and tilting his head up. It advertised for the musical Camelot in big flashing letters.

“You know I think I have a gut feeling where he ran off to.”

“Don’t be a smartass.” Nicky snapped.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Alright. Let’s just get going.” Larry interrupted their bickering. The gang soon jogs off the minute they see a bus pull up and hop on it, trying to ignore the odd looks received from the driver and passengers.

Nathan couldn’t help but notice the faint song of _Dancing Queen_ playing as he took a seat beside Ahkmenrah. Jedediah’s voice caught his attention when he heard the cowboy speak to two curious kids staring wide eyed at them.

“We’re just as God made us!” Jedediah raised his voice.

Nathan cleared his throat, giving a slight wave. “Uh…we’re just heading for some kind of Historical Fair…thing. Yeah.”

“Why don’t ya take a picture? It’ll last longer!” Jedediah exclaimed.

The little girl giggled and did just that. Nathan narrowed his eyes after the flash, pursing his lips so tempted to take the phone from the girl’s hand and chuck the damn thing out the bus window…but sighs heavily instead, leaning over to speak. “Sweetie: I would really appreciate it if you deleted that photo…would you?”

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s not polite to take a photo of someone without their permission. Would you like it if someone did that to you?”

The little girl actually seemed to think about it for a minute and sighed heavily. “No…I guess not.” She muttered.

Making sure he watched her delete the photo, Nathan had pretended to ignore the smirk on Ahkmenrah’s face only to finally look over at his lover with an arched brow. “What?”

“Nothing…I just had no idea you were good with kids.”

“Ahk. What are you thinking about?”

“What makes you think I’m thinking of anything?”

Nathan sighed softly before shaking his head chuckling. “Never mind.”

The bus finally pulled up to their stop and the group pile out of it. Once they’re inside the theater it’s in complete chaos. Nathan took notice of an elderly couple and their grandchild he presumed being pushed and shoved left and right, quickly helping them out of the situation.

“Oh. Bless you young man.” The man stated, making him smile as the little boy hugged him around the leg as thanks before they left the disturbed building.

It wasn’t until seconds later did he notice he was separated from Larry, Teddy, Ahkmenrah and the others earning a slew of curses to escape his lips trying to maneuver past the crowd. “Excuse me…excuse me! Trying to save my friends from being turned to dust, don’t mind me!” His voice dripping with sarcasm knowing full well the crowd did not care to listen.

Making his way further, he let out an ‘OOF!’ when someone accidentally pushed him on the stage, sighing with relief when the female actor helped him stand up. “I am so sorry about this!” She exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine…have you seen a group of strangely dressed people?”

The actor who happened to be Hugh Jackman heaved a weary sigh pointing his thumb towards the entry way of the rooftop. “They went that way man.”

“Thanks. Big fan of yours by the way!” Nathan darts up the stairs as fast as he possibly can when he hears Larry shout something at Lancelot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm afraid we're winding down here my lovely readers: I don't usually feel sad when finishing a story but for some reason (even though I already know it's ending myself obviously) I did feel a little...broody-if that's the right word to describe it? Melancholy? No idea. 
> 
> I know I say this a lot for many of my stories but if I could write this one again I'd do it in a heart-beat ^-^ Anywho: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ Happy readings!


	11. The Final Night

Nathan shoves open the door, a searing pain coursing through his still dislocated shoulder and his eyes widened at the horrid sight he sees. Sacagawea was leaning over a still Teddy, Larry over a fallen Dexter, Nicky checking on Attila, Jedediah and Octavius laying motionless on the ground holding hands and Ahkmenrah holding onto the railing…looking horribly decayed.

The minute the two locked eyes, Nathan could feel his temper burning the second he looks over at the fool Lancelot as he gripped onto Ahkmenrah’s unnatural cold hand.

His friends. No…his family.

If there’s one thing Nathan’s mother and father had drilled into his head the most of, it was this.

No one. Messes. With family.

Lancelot’s selfish blue eyes looked over at Larry holding onto poor Dexter, but, the minute he and Nathan shared a look…absolute fear and dread strung around his insides.

Nathan’s eyes darkened, turned to slits as he clenched and un clenched his fists. “You…are….DEAD!” He roared, jumping away from Ahkmenrah ready to punch the knight’s lights out only to be held back by Larry.

“Nathan! Nathan calm down. Calm down please! You aren’t helping the situation!” Larry tried to console the struggling younger male. Eventually, Nathan does cease his struggling when Larry uses his full name instead of calling him ‘Nate’ like he typically did.

Angry hot tears pool in the back of his eyes, rolling down Nathan’s face as he looks around at the state of his friends. Nicky places a hand of comfort on Nathan’s shoulder, also holding onto him as he breaks down burying his face against Larry’s chest not baring to look at the sight of Ahkmenrah and the others any longer.

“I see now…” Lancelot begins, holding out the tablet to them. “How you care for your friends. …I was the fool all along.”

Larry quickly takes the tablet in his hands but when he turns the tiles nothing happens.

“No, no, no, no!”

Nathan lifts his gaze to the sky and notices the dark clouds blocking the moon’s light. He purses his lips in a thin line, squeezing his eyes shut. _Please…Please work…Save them…Save our family. Please…_

“Nate…Nate open your eyes!” Nicky suddenly shouts with excitement.

Just like that, the tablet glows it’s beautiful magical glow and all of their friends are returned to their usual state. “Yes! Yes!” The young man cheers, pumping his fist high in the air laughing as Dexter jumps into Larry’s arms.

He can hear the cheers of Jedediah and Octavius, grinning when the Roman general actually kisses the cowboy on the left side of his face.

But. The minute he feels Ahkmenrah pick him up suddenly in his arms, spinning both of them around hearing the Pharaoh join in on his laughter does he feel the most excitement. “I told you, you could not get rid of me that easily.” Ahkmenrah jokes with a wink.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

All of them return to the British museum in one peace. Nathan watches with a small smile on his face as he watches Ahkmenrah reunited with his parents…until Teddy speaks to him and Larry that is.

“Larry…Nathan…” Teddy begins with hesitation. “We’ve been discussing the arrangements for us and we agreed the Pharaoh should stay here with his parents along with the tablet.”

Larry and Nathan give slow nods of understanding. “Okay then. You guys will have to stay here.”

“No, Larry. Our place is back at the museum.”

Larry, Nathan and Nicky all share a heart breaking expression with one another. Nathan’s heart clenched at the very thought of all the magic ceasing to end. Here their friends were moving on and yet the trio were forced to.

“I guess maybe we do need to move on.” Nicky stated.

“Maybe we don’t.”

“Can’t you just agree with me this one time Nate?” Nicky rolled his eyes, giving a playful nudge of the other’s shoulder laughing when Nathan ruffled his hair in a very brotherly fashion.

Larry lets out a laugh at the scene. Brothers. That’s exactly how he always saw him and Nicky as since the day they first met. _Yuhan buddy…you and Sujin raised one hell of a kid. If only you knew of what he actually did with me_

Some moments later Ahkmenrah requests a word with Nathan in private, in which they leave a group to a quiet hallway. Hands still intertwined. “So…” Nathan begins, clearing his throat. “You’re actually staying behind huh Ahk?”

Ahkmenrah nods slowly, tracing small circles with his thumb over the back of his lover’s hand. “Yes. I am.” The two remained in silence until the Pharaoh presses his forehead against Nathan’s, trying his damndest not to shed a tear gripping Nathan’s hand tight. “I’ll miss you…Ra I’ll miss you so much.”

“Oh come on Ahk,” Nathan chokes out with a laugh. “We both know that if…if you cry I-I’ll start…damn it I’ll start after.”

Without any thought or hesitation, he lowers his head and presses his lips to Nathan’s in a slow, chaste kiss. The younger male wraps his arms around the back of the Pharaoh’s neck, memories of their first encounter and the moments in between flooding through his mind. He showed Ahkmenrah what it was like to truly be alive again.

Gave him everything he could possibly give to feel alive once more.


	12. Epilogue

**Three years later**

It’s always amazing how fast the years can go by isn’t it?

College students could be seen talking among themselves as they awaited for their new professor with anxious looks on their faces. A brand new year. Fresh, big-eyed pupils. Oh it was going to be fun crushing their spirits.

“Hey has anyone heard of this guy before?” One student asked after looking up the professor’s profile.

“Nah. I heard he’s tough though.”

Almost as soon as the clock strikes 3:00 in the after-noon, a twenty eight year old professor walks in with a chocolate latte in his hand slapping his folders on the desk. A little grin tugging its way across his lips. He could practically smell the fear radiating off of each one.

“Oh yes,” he hummed, sitting in his chair folding his arms underneath his chin. “I can already see that this is going to be a wonderous year for you guys. We’re in Advanced History right? I’ve got news for you kiddos, just because you’re new don’t think I’ll go easy on you.” His brown eyes flicker with delight seeing one female student ‘eep’ when he glares at her and spits out her gum quickly.

“The only way you can fail this class is if you don’t show up. Yes, I’m looking at you Mr. Hot Shot.” He speaks to a ‘tough’ looking kid who nearly falls out of his chair in shock and Nathan chuckles.

“Now then. I am Professor Nathan Daley Jung,” he says, almost chuckling as he remembers the look on Larry’s face when they met last weekend if he could take on his middle name. “I’m here to be your Advanced History teacher for the rest of the semester. It’s gonna be a white knuckle ride through Hell…nah I’m just being dramatic. Don’t worry. But it’s not gonna be easy.”

“Excuse me? Professor Jung?”

He raises an eyebrow when a boy speaks up. “Hm?”

“Well…my friend and I were wondering. Do you know anything about the ancient Egyptian artifacts?”

“Perhaps I do a bit,” Nathan says, looking up from a novel he began reading. “Is there something specific you want to know about?”

With a deep breath, the boy gets out of his seat and timidly walks over towards the professor taking out a black and white printed paper of a Golden Tablet he knew all too well. “Oh…the Tablet of Ahkmenrah eh? Why the sudden interest?”

“We were wondering if everything about it is true…”

“About it being magic?”

Nathan looks at each one of his students, a wry sort of smile eventually creeping up on his face seeing their great interest. The same, innocent curiosity he remembers having all those years ago. “….Kids. I think we’re going to take a little field trip today. Meet me at the London Museum at exactly six o clock.”

**~///~**

It was colder tonight as Nathan and three of his students waited patiently outside the museum. The others couldn’t make it due to other things going on. One of them was the boy whom asked him about the tablet and two of his friends.

“Mr. Jung…not to be rude, but why are we here? There’s nothing going on tonight.” The girl asked in confusion as he got the okay from Tilly-the new night guard thanking her for opening the museum doors.

He was a little surprised to find McPhee still hanging around as well, but gave the curator a good natured smile before looking back at his student. “Oh trust me: You’ll find out. You kids are gonna be in for a REAL treat. Tilly, start the count down.”

“You got it prof,” she gives him a playful salute. “Get ready boys and girls: In three…two…one.”

Just like that, the Golden Tablet starts glowing in Nathan’s hands smirking at the big-eyes his students now have. Even McPhee lets out a laugh of surprise.

Then that’s when they begin to hear music playing.

Tilly does a goofy sort of dance as she and Nathan lead them further into the museum, towards the Egypt exhibit where a party is in full swing. Various party songs are blasting throughout the speakers as the student’s and McPhee’s jaws drop in utter shock seeing the museum exhibits…actually ‘alive’ and dancing!

“Oh my God!” The other boy points to a dancing Lancelot. “I-Is that Sir Lancelot?!”

“A-And that’s King Ahkmenrah’s parents!” The girl squeaks with Nathan laughing seeing the King and Queen dancing together in the crowd.

“Well what’re you guys waiting for? C’mon join in on the fun!” Nathan encourages them, already doing a moonwalk.

Teddy gives him a salute after riding by him on Texas with Sacajawea behind him. He gives a wave of acknowledgement followed by a wink at the new happy couple. Jed and Octavius were dancing on some spinning disks and Ahkmenrah was break dancing with the Huns.

The minute the Pharaoh and Nathan spot one another however, it feels as if time has slowed itself. Before Nathan can say anything, he feels a soft pair of lips on his own. He wraps a hand behind Ahkmenrah’s neck, pulling the Pharaoh closer.

He feels his tongue running along his bottom lip but they pull apart due to the fact some of the exhibits were wolf whistling at their actions.

Nathan lets out a sheepish laugh, noting his student’s jaws drop before focusing on Ahk again. “I think this is going to be a LONG explanation…right Ahk?”

Ahkmenrah chuckles, wrapping an arm around his loved one’s shoulder pulling him close. “You may be right. But, welcome home Nathan. My love...” He whispers in his ear.

Just as the Pharaoh once told him:

_“Destiny is a peculiar thing, Nathan. If you believe in it you will be brought home.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tagging along for the ride my wonderful readers! <3 Wow...still a little shocked that this fic is complete. I may write another NATM thing possibly...but I'm pretty happy/satisfied with my series you know? 
> 
> Again thank you so much for those who commented/subscribed/left kudos whatever ^^ Happy readings!


End file.
